Musings of the Bride
by Evita82
Summary: A snippit of Lily and James' wedding reception and she muses what will happen to her and those shes loves in the days to come.


Disclaimer: You know the drill. Repeat after me: I do (I do) not own (not own) or make any money (or make any money) by writing this dandy of a fic (by writing this dandy of a fic).  
  
A/N: Short little JP/LE one-shot fic. Actually, it's the wedding dance. It includes Sirius toast as a best man and Sarah's toast too. Sarah is my favorite OCC and can be found in "Pillars of the Moon" by me. Check it out. and review. I need inspiration for that fic.  
  
@@@  
  
The hall was bathed in a golden haze of the summer sun. The crystal was sparkling, the immaculate napkins carefully folded next to fine china. White gauzy drapes entwined the pillars, intermingled with a pale blue silk. The polished marble floor mirrored an arch ceiling and solitary figure clad in white. The bride ran her gloved hand along the back of the chair she would be sitting in that night. A fine wooden cathedra with a half sun that she was sure on that day was rising.  
  
"Lily, it's almost time." the bride turned towards the oak door startled. Her father stood with one hand on the doorframe looking a little unnatural in suit. He was usually a simple man of few words.  
  
"I suppose it is, isn't it? How do I look?" She spun in place savoring the swell of her dress into a puffy cloud.  
  
"Not like my little Lily flower anymore. James is a very lucky man to have you." He adjusted his tie and reached out for her hand. "Come along sweet. I have to give you away. Don't give me a chance to change my mind."  
  
@@@  
  
Three hours later after a ceremony that was briefly interrupted by Sirius feinting he left the rings in the dressing room, then with a devilish grin he pulled them out of his front pocket and winked at Lily, the wedding party sat at the head table waiting for the toasts to be made and dinner to start. Sirius who was on James' left side clinked his metal spoon against his goblet of fire whiskey (he refused the fine wine that was offered to him.)  
  
"Excuse me; I believe its time that the best man says a little something about his best friend and his girl." His speech was already slurred but his eyes still twinkled in that same old way. He unnecessarily cleared his throat raised his goblet and said in a loud clear voice: "May you have: No frost on your spuds, No worms on your cabbage May your goat give plenty of milk. And if you inherit a donkey, May she be in foal." A roar of laughter shook the hall. James was still laughing when he drank deeply into his goblet he spat it back in. Lily shook her head at Sirius looking over her giggling husband who was hunched over.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. That was very.profound." She clinked her goblet with his and drank.  
  
About 20 minutes later when everyone was digging into the second course of the meal Sarah Fesarit, the recent Hogwarts graduate stood up in her frilly bridesmaid dress and called for a toast.  
  
"I don't know if I can out-do you Sirius. I mean you got the donkey and the goat comment in one shot. That almost deserves a toast. James and Lily- who would have thought a few years ago they would have made it this far? I remember having to stop from hurting each other when we were all in the dueling club." She paused a moment to let the low rumble laughter to break up. "Nonetheless, call it luck, call it fate, call it an electric green monkey you two made it I wish you the best of luck and may you two grow to a ripe old age. To Lily and James." She raised her goblet to them and winked.  
  
Night had fallen and Lily saw that the tables were being moved back to make room for the dance. All those people she loved so much. Sirius and Trilla his girlfriend were supervising the tables, Remus and Sarah were in a dark corner whispering a conversation, Peter was positioned at the snack table munching on a cashews. Lily didn't know what was in store for all of them after tomorrow or the years ahead. They were all heading in different directions. School for Remus and Sarah, Sirius was ordered to go to Scotland for the Ministry and Peter had been working long hours at his job. James and her would be alone for the first time in there life. No jovial Marauder's or her friends, just them. She wiped a tear from her eye and sigh in spite her self. She couldn't stop what was undoubtedly fate for her friends but she could savor this night. After all what else was guaranteed to her?  
  
FIN  
  
@@@  
  
A/n It started ok but it went down hill from that.. Well R&R and I'll give you a cookie Give me some criticism. I won't bite. 


End file.
